


Ordalie

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I can't write porn to save my life, I'm so sorry, Izuna would like to unsee the whole ordeal thank you very much, M/M, Madara is a leg man, This will probably look like a soccer match commentary, my take on the marriage hunt trope, tobi being a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama is tired of al the death.His method to obtain peace is a little bit risqué, however.





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ordalie is a french word that means trial by ordeal.

Hashirama had a bad feeling for today's battle. Just yesterday, he heard Tobi laugh like a maniac in the Senju library. That meant his little brother had had a particularly vicious idea he probably intended to use against the Uchiha.

The God of Shinobi sighed. His little brother was a good person, he knew it. However, it seemed he was the only one. The Uchiha called him the White Demon and had a flee-on-sight policy - except if you were Izuna or Madara - concerning him. And among the Senju, except himself, Mito and Toka, and the younger children, people were wary of him.

Hashirama wondered where the cute and innocent little boy with fluffy hair and too big red eyes had gone. Before remembering he had probably been crushed by the death of their brothers, and the war and the pain.

He shook his head, trying to dissipate these thoughts. He had to concentrate. Today, he was gonna propose peace to Madara. Again. It would work, he told himself. It had to.

For Tobirama, it had to work.

Suddenly they were out of the forest, the span of the battlefield spread before them. On the other side of the battlefield, he could see the Uchiha troops. And the dark figure of Madara.

His old friend took off the moment he spotted him. Hashirama steeled himself, peace speech rewinding in his mind, ready to shower Madara with it. Tobirama was faster than him, though. His brother stepped before him, in front of Madara, arms along his sides, back straight, standing tall.

\- Madara Uchiha ! he boomed, I request an Ordalie !

Madara stopped dead in his tracks, nonplussed.

And Hashirama...

Hashirama distinctly felt his brain bug.

What.

Madara seemed to share his thoughts.

\- What ?  
\- Madara Uchiha, Tobirama repeated, I request an Ordalie.

Madara scrunched his nose. Hashirama was having an aneurysm.

No.

Oh hell no!

The God of Shinobi did the only thing he could do at this instant.

He fell on his ass.

****************************

Madara felt like the fucking bleached Senju was mocking him. However, the fact that Hashirama just fell on the ground sounding suspiciously like a dying whale somehow convinced him that was not the case.

\- What the fuck is an Ordalie ?! he asked, feeling Izuna coming behind him.  
\- Well... Tobirama started.  
\- NO! Hashirama screeched, litterally jumping on his brother, smothering him in a bear hug and forcing Tobirama's face against his neck, probably to prevent him from talking.

Madara felt the bewilderment coming from his clan's men. Izuna choked on his own spit at the Senju brothers' antics. Hashirama let out a shaky laugh.

\- Hey, could we go on with the battle... OUCH!!

Tobirama just pinched his tight.

\- Tobi ! Hashirama wailed, letting his brother go.  
\- Si, as I was about to say, the Ordalie is a challenge blessed by the Gods. The loser has to grant a wish to the winner.  
\- Oo...kay... I guess you will ask for our surrender if you win, Madara growled through gritted teeth.  
\- No, Uchiha. I will ask for a ceasefire and peace negociations.

Madara had to prevent his jaw from falling on the ground.

\- You want peace ?! Izuna shrieked.  
\- Why is that so surprising, Uchiha ? Tobirama drawled, I am tired of all the death. I want peace as much as my brother. But unlike him, I am not naive.  
\- Hey!

Tobirama ignored him.

\- I know you fear all of this is only an elaborated trap to wipe you out. This is why I requested an Ordalie. Therefore, you will have a chance to tip the odds in your favor.  
\- How ? Izuna asked.  
\- The challenge is a hunt.  
\- A hunt ?  
\- Yes. You will have an entire night, in a restricted area. And you'll have to catch me. If I win, you will yield and have a ceasefire. And if you win... well...  
\- Well what ?!  
\- I'll belong to the one who'll catch me.

For the second time in mere minutes, Madara had to prevent his jaw from meeting the ground.

\- Are you crazy ?! Izuna screamed.  
\- Maybe a little. But as I told you, I am tired of all the death. If this is what it takes to have peace, then be it. 

Okay, Madara thought, the White Demon was officialy crazy as fuck. But Madara never backed up from a good challenge.

\- Okay, I accept the challenge !  
\- Well, I don't ! Hashirama bellowed before once again jumping on Tobirama to crush him in a hug.  
\- That doesn't concern you, Anija!  
\- Yes it does ! I don't want my little brother to be defiled !  
\- Shut up Anija ! It's too late anyway ! The challenge has been accepted.  
\- But !  
\- No but ! Don't ridicule yourself further !

He finally got out of his brother's arms and came to stand in front of Madara.

\- Come here this evening, Uchiha, with as many people as you wish, to participate to the Ordalie. It will start at dusk and end at dawn. The forest between our territories will hold it. Does that satisfy you?  
\- Ther can be several challengers ?  
\- Yes. And since I am the fastest man in the Land of Fire, I figured I would let you an advantage.

Madara gagged at these words.  
Fuck the Senju and his pride.

\- You're gonna eat these words, Senju.  
\- You wish, Uchiha.

With these words, both clan separated and set off to their respective compounds.

***********************************

Hashirama was pacing in Tobirama's room, while the young man was busy digging in a chest of clothes.

\- I don't like that Tobi ! He cried.

The albino sighed and stood up.

\- Hashirama, he said in a soft tone, do you trust me ?  
\- Of course I do Otouto ! It's just... I am scared, okay?

Tobirama took his brother's face between his palms, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

\- I am scared too Anija. I would be crazy not to. But I am not gonna fail you. You're gonna have your peace.

There was steel in his eyes and in his voice. Hashirama sighed and relented.

\- Okay Tobi. I trust you.

He hugged the albino who reciprocated with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Then Hashiramasaw the piece of clothe his brother dug out of the chest.

\- Tobirama, you are not wearing that !  
\- Dammit Anija, stop being so dramatic !


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the White Demon can't run for seven hours straight, right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt, my dears !

Madara showed up to the rendez-vous point half an hour before dusk, with Izuna and ten of the strongest members of the clan. He was buzzing with excitement. When he told the elders about the challenge, one of them had an aneurysm and the others ended up almost hysterical. Madara laughed in their faces, told them to shove it and that he was gonna do it anyway.

And there he was, waiting.

And the Senju emmerged from the forest. There were four of them.

Hashirama, his demon woman of a cousin, another man whose name he didn't know...

And Tobirama.

The second he saw the White Demon, he choked on his spit. Given the number of hiccups he heard, he wasn't the only one.

The Senju was wearing a yukata.

A white silk yukata that barely covered his ass.

And nothing else.

His long and powerful legs were on display for the whole world to see. Madara felt himself blush. Legs always had been one of his weaknesses.

And legs...

Legs...

The Senju had them.

Strong tights and strong calves. Thin ankles and curvy sinuous muscles. And white skin, almost unmarred by scars.

Madara breathed through his nose, his mouth dry. Gods, what he wouldn't give to have these legs - and potentially the man attached to them - clamped around his waist.

He almost slapped himself.

Think clean thoughts, Madara, think clean thoughts. You have a challenge to win.

Then he realized something.

The yukata was white.

Not just plain white, no.

White white.

Virginal white.

Oh gods.

The Senju was wordlessly telling them that the first to catch him would be the first. Litterally. Madara felt all his blood rush south.

Hashirama had a scary look on his face (and he could totally understand his friend. Who wanted their gorgeous little brother flaunting himself in front of their worst ennemies ?). He stepped in front of his brother.

\- So, he gritted through his teeth, here are the modalities for the Ordalie. No weapons. No killing strike. No jutsu. Chakra use is allowed to enhance one's speed or to sense. Tobirama will have a fifteen minutes headstart before the hunt begins. Is it okay for everyone ?

A series of yes were his answer.

\- Great, he said, Tobi, you can go.

Tobirama nodded and with a smile, he passed his brother, then the assembled Uchiha, who were shamelessly oogling him. The White Demon sent a seductive gaze their way and with a subtle sway of his hips, he entered the forest.

Madara gagged.

The Senju was blatantly leading them on. And it was working !

The next fifteen minutes were the longest of his life. The Uchiha plan was simple. There were twelve of them. The night would last seven hours. Even the White Demon couldn't run for seven hours straight. They would exhaust him, corner him and jump him. When the sun disappeared over the horizon, Hashirama gave them the signal.

The Uchiha rushed to the forest.

And nothing happened.

They spent the next hour methodically searching the forest, but they didn't find Tobirama Senju. For a moment Madara thought the White Demon was playing them and had left the forest.

A second later, a white form dashed through the trees at the corner of Madara's vision, followed by a manic cackle. Madara and Izuna immediatly bolted after him, their clan's men on their heels. They gained ground on him quickly. The Senju was barefooted, while the Uchiha were wearing sandals, which gave them an advantage.

Or so they thought.

Because suddenly they were not gaining ground anymore. The Senju was able - gods only knew how ! - to keep a distance between him and the Uchiha. They saw his back, the white yukata coated in sweat and sticking to his shoulders, his powerful legs thundering in the unnerving silence of the forest when they struck the earth.

And Madara would be lying if he said he didn't find that hot as fuck.

Goddammit.

Clean thoughts, Madara. Dead kittens and Elder Kyo trying to flirt. Yes, that would do to calm his blood.

The chase lasted for hours, and Tobirama never once gave a sign he was tired. Damn, what was that man made of ?!

Finally, when one of his clan's men fell of exhaustion - this was not what was supposed to happen, dammit - Madara called for a stop. The others stopped running, Izuna swore. Tobirama disappeared in the forest.

Izuna threw his hands in the air and let out a furious scream.

\- Goddammit !!!  
\- No need to scream, Izuna, Madara said, panting, He won this round. But we're gonna win the next one. Here is what we're gonna do.

*************************************

Tobirama had stopped, and sat against a tree trunk. There was a mile between him and the group of Uchiha. They were not moving, meaning they were probably devising a strategy.

The young man rubbed at his sore calves. It's been four hours already. More than half the time had passed and he was still free and his virtue still intact.

Until now, everything was going well.

Still three hours to go.

He could do it. For Hashirama, he would do it.

Madara's signature started moving. Tobirama stilled and straightened. He extended his sensing range. He could feel Madara doing the same. The Uchiha leader came straight in his direction.

Tobirama ran.

He quickly noticed something. The others Uchiha weren't moving. And Madara was circling around him to lead Tobirama straight to his clan's men.

The Senju snorted.

If the Uchiha wanted to play that bad...

Tobirama changed his course and made a beeline to the gaggle of Uchiha. Seconds later, Madara was on his heels.

************************************

Madara was grinning. The White Demon had swallowed the hook. Now it was Izuna's turn to play.

Tobirama surged into the clearing where Izuna and the others Uchiha were waiting, Madara hot on his heels. Izuna rushed to meet him. The Senju found himself stuck between the Uchiha brothers, with nowhere to escape. Madara could already taste his victory.

Until the Senju did a frontal split and ducked Izuna. Too busy gaping at the unexpected display of flexibilty - clean thoughts, Madara ! - the Uchiha's Clan's Head was unable to do the same. He crashed into Izuna and they ended up in a pile, swearing. Tobirama stood up in one swift and graceful move. Madara saw him dance through his clan's men, despite them having their Sharingan on.

It was incredibly infuriating.

Incredibly sexy too.

Madara and Izuna stood up and the chase started again. One Uchiha fell of exhaustion, then another, then another.

In the end, Madara was the only one left. He was going on on sheer will and clenched teeth at this point. The Senju wasn't faring any better if his ragged breath was any indication.

Light filtrated through the folliage. The break of dawn was mere minutes away.

No.

He would not loose this challenge !

Tobirama bifurcated suddenly. He was running to Hashirama. Madara snarled. He pushed all that was left of his chakra into his legs. In one powerful stride, he was on Tobirama and he closed his fist on the back of that damned yukata. It slided down, showing off pale shoulders. Tobirama screeched and accelerated. The clothe tore and Madara fell.

************************************

Hashirama was biting his nails bloody. Dawn was breaking and Tobirama was still not here. And suddenly Toka cried, pointing to the forest. And Tobirama bolted out of the forest like a white doe. He jumped in his brother's arms and immediatly sagged, boneless. His legs were covered in bruises and cuts and his feet were more raw flesh than skin. He was almost naked, his yukata pooled around his elbows.

But he was alive, and whole and free.

And relatively unscathed given what he just went through. Hashirama was crying with happiness and Toka and Takuma were cheering.

Two minutes later, Madara stumbled out of the forest, red in the face, panting, a fistful of white silk in his hand.

He fell on his knees, pointing at Hashirama.

\- Your... brother... is... a freaking... demon...

Then he rolled on his back, chest heaving. Tobirama let out a breathless cristaline laugh.

\- Look like we're gonna have peace finally, he said.

Then he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter, I promise :)


	3. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara finally gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut, my dears !

Peace they did have in the end.

Two weeks into the peace negociations, Mito, done with the bickering of both Clan's Elders, tricked them into signing a peace treaty with immediate effect. Madara swore he would never get on the Uzumaki princess' bad side.

The village was built, the Hokage elected - despite Hashirama flailing and his (admitedly bad) shenanigans to give Madara the hat - and they settled into a comfortable routine.

And exactly one year after Konoha - their estimated Hokage still cried whenever he heard that name - was founded, Madara sensed a familiar chakra signature in his garden. Rolling his eyes, he got out to tell the bleached bastard to get the hell off his lawn or he'll throw him in the koi pond.

The moment he saw him, his brain stopped functionning and all his blood rushed south.

Once again, the Senju was wearing nothing but a silk yukata that barely covered his ass.

Except this time, the clothe was blood red.

Madara's color.

The Senju seemed a little self-conscious, rather than seductive like during the Ordalie.

\- What. the. fuck. Senju ?  
\- Hum... well... during the Ordalie, I saw you were looking at my legs...

Wait...  
Was the Senju blushing ?!

\- And... hum... to be honest with you, when you almost caught me at the end, I...

He crossed his arms and looked at his feet. Madara was waiting with batted breath.

\- ... I almost let you do it...

Madara fell on his ass, his loins on fire.

\- ... so... I wanted to know... maybe you want to run again ?

Madara breathed.

Then he fixated his eyes on Tobirama, Sharingan pinwheel spinning.

\- I'm giving you a five minutes headstart.

Tobirama gave him a surprised smile, before bolting and running to the forest. Madara counted patiently to three hundred before rushing after him. The hunt didn't last long this time.

One hour later, he had the Senju face down on the ground, the Uchiha plastered against his back.  
Tobirama didn't even try to loose him.

Madara ground his hips against the Senju's ass, breathing in his ear.

\- Do you know how difficult it is to run with an erection, Senju ? he growled.  
\- What do you think ? Tobirama gasped.

The Uchiha Clan's Head laughed and rolled the Senju on his back. Their groins rubbed against one another and both men groaned when pleasure surged through their veins. Panting, Tobirama fisted his hands in Madara's inky locks and crashed their mouths together. Growling, Madara pushed all his weight against the Senju, almost crushing him against the ground and rutted against him while stealing his breath with an almost deadly intent.

Between the friction, the heat, and the furious kiss, Tobirama didn't last long. Tearing his mouth from Madara's, he came with a long keen and sagged against the ground. Madara chuckled, his face buried against the Senju's neck.

\- Tobirama, he panted, fuck... can I... your legs...  
\- Yes... yes... please...

With a snarl, Madara let go of Tobirama and crouched between his spread legs. Almost with reverence, Madara put his hand on one of Tobirama's tight. The white skin was soft and unmarred. The muscles were firm and powerful, but there was a thin layer of fat that gave them an unreal softness. Madara's breath caught in his throat. These were admittedly the nicest legs he had ever seen.

He bent down to kiss them, hunger burning in his guts. He spent the next minutes showering them with kisses and nibbling at them, while Tobirama hummed happily at the attention.

\- You really are enamoured with them, aren't you ? the Senju gasped when Madara licked his tight.  
\- Hum hum...

Tobirama laughed and Madara felt himself struck with an unknown emotion that made his throat tighten.

Oh gods, he was in too deep, wasn't he ?

\- Fuck, Tobirama, if only I could have you right there and then, he panted.

Tobirama made a strange gesture with one hand, there was a flare of chakra and suddenly the Senju pushed a little bottle in Madara's hand. Madara looked at it, flabbergasted.

\- How the fuck..?  
\- Storage seal, Tobirama breathed, showing off the tattoo on his wrist.  
\- You are a menace, Senju, Madara laughed, bending down to kiss him.  
\- Only for you, Uchiha, Tobirama said, melting into the kiss.

Madara broke the kiss, opened the bottle with his teeth and coated his fingers with a liberal amount of lube. Tobirama twisted to get rid of his underwear. He was about to discard the yukata when Madara stopped him.

\- Please keep it on, he said.

Tobirama laughed and kept the clothe on. Madara trailed his lubed fingers up the Senju's tight, behind his balls, to rub at his entrance.

\- Is it okay ? Madara asked.

Tobirama nodded. Spread out on the ground, clad in nothing but red silk, arms above his head, white skin caressed by the silver light of the moon, almost glowing, his red eyes hooded by pleasure, his white hair sticking to his handsome face, the Senju looked like a god.

The vision was breathtaking.

Madara couln't help his Sharingan to flicker on.

He slowly penetrated the Senju with one finger, kissing Tobirama's face while doing it. He spent a long time preparing the Senju. He didn't want the man to feel any pain. When Madara estimated the Senju was prepared enough, Tobirama was panting, hard and leaking again, and Madara himself felt ready to burst. He got rid of his pants in a hurry, almost tearing the clothe. He positionned himself between Tobirama's spread tights and send him a look. The Senju nodded. Slowly, Madara pushed into the tight wet heat. Tobirama moaned, face contorted in pleasure. Once completely seated inside the Senju, Madara stopped, breathed through his nose, and waited for Tobirama's permission to move. The Senju groaned, clamped his legs around Madara's waist - and gods, it was even better than in Madara's wildest fantasies - fisted his hands in his hair and told him to move in a hoarse voice.

Madara was more than happy to obey.

He slammed into Tobirama, wrenching a keen from his throat. Madara settled into a steady rythm. Tobirama was panting, eyes half closed. When Madara changed his angle and hit his prostate dead on, Tobirama screamed and stiffened so much his ass and back left the ground. His inner walls clamped on Madara's cock like a vice and only sheer will prevented the Uchiha from coming on the spot. His rythm faltered and became erratic. A minute later, Tobirama came, his lips open on a silent scream. Chasing his end, Madara gave one more thrust, and - feeling his orgasm building - pulled out of Tobirama before coming on his tights.

Madara fell next to Tobirama and embraced him, kissing brow. Tobirama smiled softly and turned his head to kiss him.

Both men were fast asleep.

************************************

When morning came, they woke up with the sun, sore and sticky. Madara had to give a piggyback ride to Tobirama, who - between his bare feet and his lower back - had great difficulties to walk.

And because apparently the Universe decided to aggravate them, Mito was waiting in front of Madara's door.

While Tobirama cleaned himself, Madara had to undergo the worst shovel talk of his life, delivered by a smiling and terrifying Mito.

But thinking about Tobiraa spread under him in the forest, he decided that it was worth it.

Totally.

Now he just had to find a way to prevent Izuna from ever finding out about it. His brother would never let him live it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save me, I can't write porn T.T
> 
> Madara is a caring lover, who would have guessed ? ^^
> 
> Toka totally helped Tobi choose the yukata.  
> (-Are you sure, cousin ?  
> -Abso-fucking-lutely ! He gonna throw himself at your feet !)


End file.
